Paparazzi
by LadyTwice
Summary: Paulina's obbesion with the Ghost Boy goes a little too far. Song fic. Lady GaGa's Paparazzi. Not really a PxDp


**This is for my best friend. who love this song :)**

**This will be crap, because I haven't gotten any sleep at all. I stayed up all night drinking coffee and eating mini Daim bars, writing stories.**

**I feel really sick. .**

**Anyways, to my best friend, this story is for you :D I'm sorry for it's suckness-ness-ness-ness.**

**(I really need sleep)**

**To other people who will hopefully read this: Pretty please read and review :) I like reviews :) Enjoy!**

_I Do Not own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman (He's so lucky!) and I do not own the song 'Paparazzi' by Lady GaGa, she owns that._

_Buuut, I DO own this story!. . Nah, it's the same xD_

_

* * *

_

**Paparazzi**

Danny Phantom, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were inside Casper High, fighting some ghosts. All of the other students were running away or jumping inside their lockers for safety.

Apart from one.

Paulina was in the Janitor's closet, looking at the trio.

'_Why are those two losers with the Ghost Boy?'_

Paulina's perfectly shaped eyebrows scowled, jealous of them. Standing so close to her future husband.

'_Whatever, let's just get that picture'_

So she lifted up her camera and started to take some pictures of the Ghost Boy.

* * *

_We're the crowd,_

_We're cuh-coming out._

_Got my flash on,_

_It's true,_

_Need that picture of you._

_

* * *

_

Paulina sighed in awe, she was hypnotized by the way, the Ghost Boy moved, the way he shot beams from his hand.

'_He's so perfect! Just like me! We would be amazing together!'_

_

* * *

_

_It's so magical,_

_We'd be so fantastic, oh._

_Leather and jeans,_

_Garage glamorous,_

_Not sure what that means,_

_But this photo of us._

_

* * *

_

Since Paulina deiced she was in love with Amity Park's local Ghost Boy, she deiced that the popular girls should start wearing clothes that represent the Ghost.

Nearly everyone was wearing black leather now.

"Nice look, Paulina. Very unique" Sam said

'_Is the Goth girl talking to _me?'

"Thanks!"

"Very garage kinda style"

"What?"

Paulina stared at Sam while she walked away, trying to make sense of what she said.

After giving up thinking, Paulina opened up her locker.

Danny Phantom pictures everywhere, clips from newspapers, even some pictures of the Ghost Boy and her together, photo shopped.

* * *

_It don't have a price,_

_Ready for those flashing lights,_

_Cause you know that baby, I_

_

* * *

_

During class, Paulina always daydreamed of her wedding.

She would wear the biggest pink Cinderella dress, big hair and a sliver crown. The Ghost boy would wear a black tuxedo with a pink shirt and pink tie.

When they stepped out of the church, the paparazzi would be there and all they could see would be the flashing lights.

* * *

_I'm your biggest fan,_

_I'll follow you until you love me,_

_Papa-paparazzi._

_Baby there is no other super star,_

_You know that I'll be your Papa-paparazzi,_

_Promise I'll be kind,_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine,_

_Baby you'll be famous,_

_Chase you down until you love me,_

_Papa-paparazzi._

_

* * *

_

They would be the most famous couple ever known.

People would send them fan mail every day.

They would be invited to the biggest parties.

'_Everybody will love us'_

_

* * *

_

_I'll be your backstage girl at your show,_

_Velvet ropes and guitars,_

_Yeah_ _cause you know, _

_I'm starting between the sets,_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes._

_

* * *

_

Their jobs would be acting, they would be in all the latest films, and they would be begged to make an appearance at Oscars. Never separate, always together.

* * *

_Shadow is brunt,_

_Yellow dance and return,_

_My lashes are dry,_

_Purple teardrops I cry._

_

* * *

_

Their biggest stalker would be that Goth girl; she would be arrest a few times. Always crying, begging the Ghost Boy to come back to her. But he would stay by Paulina's side.

* * *

_It don't have a price,_

_Loving you is Cherry pie,_

_Cause you know that baby, I_

_

* * *

_

Many years past, High school finished, College was done.

The ex-students moved on and got jobs, found their places in the world.

Some students moved away from Amity Park, some stayed and married their boyfriends they had throughout high school and college.

Paulina stayed too, she never went to college, had to repeat high school again. Trying to make the Ghost Boy, hers but she could never get close enough.

* * *

_I'm your biggest fan,_

_I'll follow you until you love me,_

_Papa-paparazzi._

_Baby there is no other super star,_

_You know that I'll be your Papa-paparazzi,_

_Promise I'll be kind,_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine,_

_Baby you'll be famous,_

_Chase you down until you love me,_

_Papa-paparazzi._

_

* * *

_

Some more years past, Paulina still lived with her parents; they had the money so of course she would stay.

"Sweet-heart! Letter for you!" her mom called

Paulina ran down the stairs, thinking it was from the Ghost Boy, asking her to meet up with him tonight or asking her hand in marriage.

It was Casper High asking her to join her class reunion.

* * *

_Real good, _

_We're dancing in the studio,_

_Stop-stopped,_

_That shit on the radio,_

_Don't stop,_

_For anyone,_

_We blast it but we'll still have fun!_

_

* * *

_

The reunion was fine, nice enough music, finger food still warm and normal looking.

It was easy enough to point out who was who.

Then she saw it,

The old Goth girl.

But she wasn't so Goth anymore, long brown hair, grey suit pants, white shirt and simple black high heels and right beside her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

Messy black hair, clear blue eyes, toned face and nicely shaped body.

'_Danny Fenton!' _her mind screamed _'He always with the Ghost boy! He can get him for me!' _pulling up her halter top, trying to get her boobs look good, Paulina slowly walked towards the old losers.

"Hi Danny"

* * *

_I'm your biggest fan,_

_I'll follow you until you love me,_

_Papa-paparazzi._

_Baby there is no other super star,_

_You know that I'll be your Papa-paparazzi,_

_Promise I'll be kind,_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine,_

_Baby you'll be famous,_

_Chase you down until you love me,_

_Papa-paparazzi._

_

* * *

_

"Oh . . . Hello, Paulina. How are you?"

'_Wow, his voice is deep'_

"I'm fine, hi. .Samantha was it?" Paulina asked, her tone changing, knowing very well what Sam's name is.

"Sam actually"

"Whatever, Danny, you look absolutely fabulous, grown into quite a man"

Danny blushed at the statement "Well, I uh-"

"Do you still know the Ghost boy?" Paulina quickly asked, getting down to the point.

"Um, well. Kinda" Danny rupped the back of his neck, starting to feel awkward now.

"Excellent! Do you know if he still loves me? Do you know where he hangs out? So I can meet him? Actually, can you get him to meet me _now?"_ Paulina tried to keep her voice from going up higher, but she couldn't, she was just too excited!

"I, uh. ."

"Well?"

"Phantom kinda. .has a. ghost girlfriend"

Paulina was stunned, even Sam looked at Danny funny.

"A g-girlfriend?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Paulina. But, you know. He said he wanted someone who knows how he feels, being a ghost and all" Sam bit her lip from trying to stop her from laughing; Paulina shot her a dirty look.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And what about you Danny? Do you have a girlfriend?"

'_Well, if I can't get the Ghost boy now, might as well go for Danny and make the Ghost Boy jealous!'_

"No" Danny shook his head

"Great, wanna come back to mi-"

"I'm married" he finished.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm married," Danny repeated.

"To _who?"_ Paulina was getting angrier by the second. No Ghost Boy, no Danny, nothing! She had nothing! And she waited so damn **long**.

"To me" Sam said grapping Danny's hand.

Paulina wanted to spit on that ugly excuse of a woman.

"Fine. And you know what? I don't need you; I don't need any of you!" Paulina screamed, storming out the door, into the night.

Tears ran down her face.

'_I'm not going to give up. Not now, I can still get the Ghost Boy'_


End file.
